


A Beautiful Beginning

by StarryNight1525



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNight1525/pseuds/StarryNight1525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, basically this is what I wanted to happen after Tracy attacked everyone at the station. How I thought Stiles and Lydia should begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Beginning

Stiles and Scott came into the station after Tracy had attempted to attach Ms. Martin. Upon their arrival they noticed Kira pressing a towel to Lydia’s side and the Sheriff comforting Ms. Martin. At the time Stiles didn’t pay much attention to the act, I mean after all she was almost attacked. Both boys went to Lydia’s side.  
“Kira, what happened?!” Scott asked worriedly.  
“It was Tracy. Her tail, or whatever. She struck Lydia as I was fighting her.” Kira answered with fear in her voice.  
“Scott, can you do what you did to my hand for her?” Stiles ask his voice going up an octave.  
“I’ll try. Kira switch me spots.” Scott said, starting to pull his powers. “Lydia, this may hurt. I’m not sure how this works completely yet.”  
“Scott. after everything that we’ve been through, I trust you.” Lydia said with a straining voice.  
Scoot placed both hands over the gash in Lydia’s side, trying to pull from his own healing powers, praying this would work. 

Stiles and Kira looked at each other, obviously thinking something extraordinary would happen. Lydia’s breath started to waver.  
“Uh, Scott?” Stiles started.  
“I know Stiles! Call an ambulance, I can’t get it this time.” Scott said still trying. “Lydia, I’m sorry. I haven’t figured this out completely yet.”  
“It’s okay, Scott. You tried.” Lydia said in a whisper.  
“DAD! Call an ambulance.. NOW!” Stiles yelled toward his father.

***

Melissa was standing in front of the ambulance bay doors; waiting with Dr. Geyer. Stuff like this always made Melissa worry and in the last two years this was another countless time one of her kids was being brought in.  
All of a sudden the doors crashed open the EMTs wheeled in the gurney that carried Lydia.

“What do we got?” Dr. Geyer asked.  
“Laceration to the right side. She’s lost a lot of blood.”  
“Let’s get her into the OR. Make sure she is taken care of. Melissa…” Dr. Geyer said with a nod toward the group coming in. Melissa turned and looked, these kids had really seen enough.  
“Okay, they’re taking her to surgery to fix that gash on her side. They’ll start her on some blood to replace what she lost and she’ll be kept overnight for observations.” Melissa informed the group while rubbing Natalie’s arm. She understood her place. Divorced, and trying to keep you only child safe; that was a full time job in itself. 

Everyone moved to take a seat in the waiting room. Stiles, noticed it again. His Dad had an arm around Ms. Martin. He wanted to chalk it up to the events of the night, plus Lydia was in surgery. Something just didn’t sit right with him.  
Scott followed Stiles’ gaze. He thought it seemed odd at first but who was he to get into the affairs of adults when he had so much on his plate as it was. He turned back to look at Stiles. He knew that look, those wheels in Stiles’ head was turning. This couldn’t end well. 

“Scott, does that seem weird to you?” Stiles ask turning back to look at his best friend.  
“He’s probably just comforting her. I mean Lydia is in surgery and according to Kira she seen both kanima Tracy and kitsune Kira.” Scott assured him.  
“Crap! Lydia still hadn’t told her about Beacon Hills after hours, last time I ask.” Stiles said.  
“Yeah, so just one parent to another type of thing.” Scott agreed.

After another hour of waiting and twenty minutes of nervous pacing on Stiles part, Dr. Geyer finally entered the waiting room.  
“Is she okay?” Both Natalie and Stiles ask.  
“She did great. We stitched up that place on her side. It was relatively deep but it should be fine. We also have her receiving blood, from where she lost so much. Melissa will be in shortly to tell you what room she’s been placed in.” Dr. Geyer informed them. Everyone let out the breath no one knew they were holding. 

This time Stiles knew 100% he was not imagining things. After thanking the doctor, Ms. Martin turned into the Sheriff the same way Lydia had turned into him for comfort. Stiles made eye contact with his father and he knew, this was the woman he went out on a date with. This was the reason his father took off his wedding ring.  
“Stiles, are you okay? You smell funny.” Malia ask bluntly.  
“I’m fine.” Stiles replied shortly.  
“Really? You kind of smell like..anger. There’s nothing to be angry over. Lydia is going to be fine.” Malia said excitedly.  
“I need some air. I’ll be back in a few.” Stiles said walking toward the door. 

Scott watched the whole thing with an arm around Kira. “I’ll be back in a minute.” Scott said giving Kira a quick kiss.  
Scott found Stiles sitting under the big tree they would play under as kids.  
“Hey, buddy.” Scott said taking a seat next to Stiles.  
“Hey man,” replied Stiles.  
“Wanna talk about it?” ask Scott.  
“Why? You can smell everything I’m feeling.” Stiles retorted.  
“Stiles, I don’t just go around smelling people. It’s rude. Plus, you’re my best friend. It’s kind of my job to ask the stupid questions.” Scott shrugged trying to ease the situation.  
“I just don’t understand, why out of all the single women in the God forsaken town he had to chose her.” Stiles finally said.  
“Maybe he thought it would be okay seeing as you’re with Malia.” Scott said trying to reason with Stiles.  
Stiles looked at Scott, realization on his face.  
“He still should have told me.”  
“Hey, Melissa just came and told us that we can go see Lydia.” It was the Sheriff.  
“Okay, great.” Scott said as both boys got up to head back inside.  
“Stiles, can I have a second?” The older man ask his son.  
“It’s not like I can tell you no.” Stiles mumbled.  
“Hey, I’m still your dad!” The Sheriff said sternly. Stiles glared toward him, he was SO not in the mood for this conversation.  
“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you it was Natalie I was going out with. I wanted to see how it went first.” The Sheriff explained wholeheartedly.  
“Its one thing that you went on a date but its another for it to be Lydia’s mom?! You know better than anyone about it whole situation.” Stiles retorted.  
“You’re with Malia though. I thought all this with Lydia was over. She’s been spending more time with Parrish than you anymore.” The older man replied just as hottly.  
At the mention of Parrish, Stiles whipped around to face his father, “She what?!?!”  
The Sheriff was unsure why Stiles was so angry. It’s not like Parrish and Lydia were dating, she was just helping him figure out whatever it is that he is.  
“Yeah, they pour over the beastiary, trying to figure out what he is.” He said informing his son.  
“Stiles, do you still have feelings for Lydia?”  
Stiles stopped pacing, facing away from his dd. Did he still love her? He wasn’t aware anymore. He had decided a while ago he would do everything he could to look at her as just a friend. Stiles ran his hand through his hair.  
“I don’t know. After we became friends I promised myself to try to push my feelings for her aside and just be her friend.” Stiles admitted sitting down. “Dad, you can date whoever you want. It’s not like I have a chance with Lydia anyways. She’s never going to see me as more than a friend. Plus, I’m with Malia right? She does make me happy.” 

Neither of the Stilinski men realized that Malia had heard the entire conversation. 

***

Scott and Kira were sitting with Lydia while her mom filled out some paperwork Melissa had brought to her.  
“How are you feeling Lydia?” Kira ask sweetly.  
“Well, I’m okay I guess. I’m still kinda sedated from the surgery.” Lydia answered. Scott walked over to the banshee and began to take away the pain she wasn’t aware she had.  
“Where’s Stiles? I thought he would be camping out in the waiting room again.” Lydia inquired.  
“You knew he was there before?” Scott asked completely shocked.  
“Scott, believe it or not but I’ve noticed Stiles and his flailing arms a lot longer than either of you think.” Lydia admitted.  
“So, does that mean you’ve know how he feels….or felt?” Kira ask quietly.  
Lydia just looked at her.  
“Seriously Scott, where is he?”  
“Malia went to go find him.” Scott said trying to calm her anxiety. “Lydia, what is it? Are you feeling something?”  
“I just need to see him.” Lydia whispered.  
Malia walked in, visibly upset. She had to keep her emotions in check.  
“He’s on his way.” She said to the room calmly. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m okay, Malia. Thank you for being there earlier.” Lydia replied.  
“It’s no problem. But, I’m going to head home. Dad started this whole family dinner thing.” Malia said trying to get out as soon as possible.  
“Okay, be careful. Tell you dad I said ‘hi’.” Lydia said while trying to get comfortable.  
Malia smiled at the banshee and left.  
“I’ll be right back.” Scott informed the girls. He went and caught up with Malia.  
“Are you okay?” Scott ask her. Malia let out a laugh that reminded him of Peter.  
“You’re my alpha, Scott. You already know how I’m feeling. You know how you constantly tell me we don’t lie to each other or hide things? Well, this is the second time Stiles has done so. I don’t know if you are too but I don’t appreciate it.”  
“Malia, what are you talking about?” Scott ask seriously confused by this point.  
“Stiles is in love with Lydia. And I’m just finding out about it!” Malia informed him.  
“I thought he was over her. He cares a lot about you. Wait, how did you find this out?” said Scott.  
“When I went to get him, I overheard him and his dad talking. He apparently isn’t over her.” Malia admitted.  
Scott shook his head, he couldn’t believe this.  
“Look, I’m going home. I’ll talk to you later.” Malia said waving him off.  
“Malia…” Scott started.  
“I’ll text you when I get home.” Malia informed him and with she was gone. For the umpteenth time Scott think that being a teenager is for the birds.

***

Stiles slowly walked into Lydia’s room. He hated seeing her like this. She was strong, independent, and beautiful. This version of her was heartbreaking.  
“Are you just going to stand in the door or are you going to come over here?” Lydia teased him. Stiles smiled and ran a hand through his hair.  
“How are you feeling?” He ask.  
“I’m okay. Just wish I could get comfortable.” Lydia replied.  
Stiles gave her a small smile and took a seat in the chair next to her bed.  
“Where is everyone?” He ask.  
“Malia went home. Kira went to grab a drink and I don’t know where Scott went.” She informed him.  
He just stared at her. “Well, if things keep going the way they are we may end up step-siblings.” Stiles said trying to lighten the mood.  
“What do you mean?” Lydia asked.  
“You mean you don’t know?” Stiles said raising an eyebrow.  
“Apparently not.” Lydia said trying to sit up with a wince.  
“Hey, whoa. Be careful.” Stiles said getting up to help her.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Now, what are you talking about?” Lydia said trying to wave him off.  
“My dad went on a date with your mom.” Stiles told her.  
Lydia was stunned. She knew her mom had a date and they were meeting at the police station, but this Sheriff?!?  
“Wow. Our parents? Why would they think that is okay?” Lydia said without thinking. Stiles just looked at her.  
“What?” Lydia ask finally looking over at him.  
“What do you mean ‘why would they think that is okay’?” Stiles ask.  
“Oh, I, uh… I just meant… I always thought it would be your dad and Melissa…” Lydia stuttered out.  
“Uh huh. You’re forgetting who you’re talking to?” Stiles ask, “I know you better than anyone Lydia. I know when you’re lying.”  
“Oh, really? I was beginning to wonder if that was still true, seeing as you’re never there anymore.” Lydia retorted.  
“Never there?! Its hard to be there for someone who is wrapped around the finger of the deputy who is too old for her!” Stiles said getting up and starting to pace.  
“The only reason I hang out with Jordan is because you guys don’t have time for me anymore.” Lydia said feeling the burning in her throat that signaled the tears she knew were about to fall. Stiles was shocked.  
“What are you talking about ‘no time’?”  
“Check your phone Stiles. How many missed calls do you have from me in the last week alone?” Lydia snapped trying to hold the tears at bay, “Let me tell you. Twenty, twenty missed called and twelve unanswered text messages. That’s what I mean by no time.”  
Stiles pulled his phone out, there was no way this was true. Yet, there they were, glaring at him. They were all in the middle of the night.  
“Why are they all in the middle of the night?” Stiles asked, worry etched on his face.  
“If you had answered you would know that the voices get louder at night. That three nights I woke up finding myself in front of Eichen House. And...and two nights I found myself in front of the Argent’s apartment building. But it doesn’t matter as long as you’ve got Malia’s legs in the air, right?!?!” Lydia snapped letting the hot angry tear fall.  
They stared at each other. Lydia mad, scared, and hurt. Stiles confused, mad and heartbroken. How did they get here?  
“You do realize that Malia and I do other things. We don’t just have sex all the time. And why do you care? You have the deputy.” Stiles said in a low voice.  
“I don’t have Jordan, you asshole! I’m doing something I learned from you. You know, putting other people’s needs before mine. Being self-less. Helping others. Being a good fucking person!” Lydia replied, venom covering her words.  
“That still doesn’t tell me why you care so damn much about me and Malia.” Stiles snapped back.  
Lydia just looked at him. Why would she tell him. He’s happy, after so many years of sadness, grief and horror. Why should she mess that up? She let out a sigh.  
“It doesn’t matter.” She whispered, looking down at her hands.  
What was this? One minute they’re biting each other’s heads off, the next she’s hiding herself again. Stiles walked over and sat next to her on the bed, he pulled her small dainty hand into his.  
“I thought you were done hiding Lydia. I thought we got past this. Why do you try and hide from me?” Stile whispered.  
“I’m not hiding Stiles, I’m just being careful.” Lydia told him.  
“‘It’s not just someone to hold you under, it needs to be someone who can pull you back.’ Its what Deaton told us.” Stiles reminded her.  
“I know what Deaton told us, but why are you telling me this?” Lydia asked annoyed.  
“I need to pull you back from this hiding place.” He said simply.  
“Do you know I can feel you, I don’t mean physically. Like when we’re apart. I know you and Malia have sex quite often because I literally feel you. I feel you Stiles and it eats away at me because I…” She looked at him, To hell with it, she thought to herself.  
“You what?” Stiles ask curiously.  
“Because I love you. I don’t really know when it happened but it did. Somewhere between the kiss in the locker room; that we never seem to have talked about, to watching the Nogitsune try to kill you from the inside out. I know I have no right to say this because after everything you’re happy. You’re finally happy Stiles and I have no right to take this away from you. I mean for Pete’s sake you waited, what ten years? I can do a little waiting. I can but…”  
“LYDIA!” Stiles said a little louder than necessary. She looked at him, mouth hanging open.  
“You’re rambling.”  
“Oh” she whispered.  
“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”  
“Did you not catch the part about you being happy?”  
“No, I got that but how do know if I’m happy if you’ve never ask?”  
“Stiles for one of the smarter people I know you’re being a little slow.”  
“So, you feeling me is that a banshee thing or a tether thing?”  
“Have you not ever felt anything?” She ask curious now. Was this a banshee thing?  
“I don’t know. Sometimes I get these weird feelings I can’t explain but I don’t know.” Stiles replied honestly.  
“Okay. We could test it, I guess.” Lydia volunteered.  
“Okay, but when you’re better. Right now, I just want to sit here and hold you.” Stiles said moving to where she could snuggle into him.  
“What about Malia?” She ask, trying to ignore the pull he was unknowingly putting out toward her.  
“She text me before I came in here. She apparently overheard my conversation with Dad. She told me she couldn’t keep me from the person I loved the most.” He informed her. “She also said she had been smelling jealousy, anxiety and love coming off of you whenever we were around each other. So, she broke up with me.”  
Lydia had eased herself into him as he was talking .This was their chance. They were both finally in the same place. They could give this a shot.  
“Yeah, we can. If that’s what you want.” Stiles replied. Lydia raised up and looked at him confused. “What? Do you not want to?”  
“Stiles, I didn’t say any of that out loud. I was thinking it.”  
“Well, I guess it’s a tether thing.” He smiled.  
“Yes, I want to try by the way.” She smiled back. He sat just starring at her for a minute. “Do you need a minute to completely freak out?”  
“Nope, I’ll do that with Scott later.” He admitted as he began to lean into her.  
“Oh really? Hopefully there will be a witness who can tell me all about it.” Lydia teased.  
“Shut up”, he laughed.  
“Make me,” Lydia whispered.  
And he did. This looked like the beginning of a beautiful story.

***

As usual neither teenager realized they had an audience. From the window in the door their parents had been watching.  
“Well, I guess this wasn’t meant to happen.” The Sheriff said.  
“You know, it’s okay. Our kids deserve this. Besides everyone thinks you and Melissa belong together.” Natalie said with a wink.


End file.
